


Limo Bangin

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 ClarkLex edition [8]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barely Legal, Fucking February, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Well Clark had never thought on prom night he would be living out the small town cliche.





	Limo Bangin

Clark had known that it was coming for months. He had been waiting for years and while everyone thought he was excited the reason they were excited it could not be further from the truth. Sure the prom was a fun thing to be excited for, especially for a town like theirs but that was not the reason he was so excited.

He was excited for another reason altogether and while he had similar intensions to the rest of his peers the way he was going about it and with whom was totally different. Everyone knew the tradition. Everyone whispered about it. Parents turned blind eyes to it and of course tried to warn some their children about it but it was an accepted thing for teenagers to lose their virginities to the one they were dating after prom. Or just lose their virginity period.

Clark had been waiting and planning this for so long. Waiting until this night came because nights of being unsure, of not knowing for certain and wavering on the edge of arousal was going to be over. Nights of near kisses and lingering too close but not close enough. He did not care about the dance anymore just what it represented.

He was happy that his friends were happy. He was delighted for them and that they were going to enjoy themselves but other than getting to share the moment together of impending adulthood Clark really did not care about it at all. He did not want a date he already had one. Sort of, just no one knew about it even though they thought they knew what was going on.

He had never thought he would be the one having to fight people off with a stick for the dance but he had endured the most embarrassing three months of his life. Turning down everyone from girls to guys explaining he wanted to go to the prom with friends only or alone. Telling others, he wanted to look back years later and smile at memories of unity of friendship sounded cheesy but it was better than telling the truth.

Explaining that he wanted nothing to get in his way when he ran off to be with Lex later. No date, no questions and no obligations. No matter how nice people could be no one would be that nice or that accepting. Which led him to the moment he had been waiting for since Lex had turned up to help him with his suit and tie.

God Lex was just… he was not even going to the prom yet he looked so delicious. He was not chaperoning or anything but yet there he was all dressed up and ready for Clark. His eyes were laughing at him while he waited in the parking lot. Hell he was even early. The dance still had another three hours before people started to ditch it but Clark had already fulfilled his obligations to his friends. Pictures and dances there was nothing more to give. Nothing more because with every sip of the sadly spiked punch he thought about what was waiting for him and the purchases he had made weeks ago.

“Bailing out Clark?” Lex teased as he opened the limo door. Not the limo that had brought Clark or his friends to the dance but Lex’s personal one. “Want to go for a ride?” The gloved hand tightened on the top of the car door and Clark shivered even as he nodded. “Get in.” A flash of teeth that resembled a grin. “You can tell me all about it as we circle Smallville.”

Clark slid past Lex and into the limo, he could feel Lex’s gaze on him as he slid around to make room for him. Lex slid in right after him and sat close to Clark. Their legs brushed and it took effort to keep his gaze forward and not to blush.

“Where should we go Clark?” Lex asked softly. “Anywhere in particular?”

“Let’s drive around for now.”

XxX

All that time waiting and even when they got to be alone they waited. The privacy screen had been up for a while. They had been driving in silence before Clark broke first. He was trembling with the need and anticipation. He had been jerking off for days thinking about it. About them and waiting was no longer an option. He twisted in his seat, met Lex’s gaze before he bent his head and lowered his mouth to Lex’s. their first kiss. The first that he would admit to. His breath shuddered as he tasted Lex’s lips, soft and giving. His heart was in his throat even as his body celebrated.

He pulled back slightly to see Lex’s eyes and was blown away at how much they had dilated. Lex’s green eyes were hungry. The hand on his neck surprised him but he went along with Lex and was drawn back into a kiss that was different to the one before. Open mouth, intimate. It twisted his gut and made his cock hurt with how thorough t was and how Lex was eating him alive from a kiss. His hands tangled in the front of Lex’s suit and he squirmed with every second.

When Lex pulled away his face was flushed, his breathing heavy before he tugged at his tie. The offending material was tossed away and Lex had two buttons undone and his jacket off before Clark could gather his wits. Lex was on him again then the hungry stronger than before his hand on Clark’s pants, toying with the zipper and pressing Clark further into the seat. It was better than expected, better than he had dreamed but he ached to be touched so badly. He wanted Lex’s hand on his cock. He wanted Lex to touch and taste him. He wanted more than what they were doing because he had waited for so long and this he deserved more than anything.

He framed Lex’s head in his hands and forced him away but not too for just enough that there was distance between their lips. He knew what he wanted and he knew Lex would give it to him. “Do you know the hills by the river?” He whispered. He watched confusion before comprehension flashed through Lex’s eyes. “Tell the driver to park there.” He flushed at the heat that went through Lex’s gaze before Lex pulled away to reach for the button to talk to the driver.

XxX

The way Lex had gotten rid of his pants the moment the Limo stopped had Clark blown away but the way Lex had fallen on him and sucked him down to the base had made him scream. Better than expected, better than even dreamed but he wanted to get Lex naked too. He had tears in the corner of his eyes as he tried to keep control and keep himself from coming.

“Just let go Clark.” The purr from down below made him groan. “You’re young you can come again soon and it is much better if you relax.” Clark groaned at the teasing lick at his slit. “I am reading this right, am I Clark? That you want me…” Another teasing lick. “To fuck you.”

“Please.” Clark begged. “That’s what I want I’ve been _L-LE-Lex! God wait! Don’t_!” Too late, had Lex even been listening to him? Everything sounded so far away as Lex’s throat moved around his cock and he squirmed on the seats.

“Delicious.” The laugh sounded so far away but all too soon Lex was sprawled on top of him looking smug. “You’re too adorable Clark.” He licked at the corner of his lips making small trailed of white vanish. “Worth waiting for.”

“I wanted to cum with you…” It was too embarrassing to say. Clark looked away but went along with Lex’s hand that gently guided him back to meet Lex’s gaze.

“Enough teasing right?” Lex said softly. “Have you… with the things I left you?” the things meaning the small book and the lube and the plug that Clark had been doing his best to keep hidden at home. He nodded and Lex relaxed on top of him. “That’s good. This is no easy matter.” He leaned over Clark to the compartment Clark had assumed held drinks but instead revealed lube and condoms.

“Lex?” His voice shook as Lex sat up properly. “Just… please. You’ve been teasing me this whole time and even tonight and-“

“I didn’t want to go to jail.” Lex was amused as he rolled on the condom and used a generous amount of lube on his hands. “Any funny business and everyone would have called the cops. That and I liked having a good sleep when the night comes. I liked knowing that I was doing right by you.” Lex’s voice was so calm even as his upper body was flushed red and his eyes are lust blown. “And while you wanted this, I know enough to know that you can’t rush these things.”

A soft touch to his ass. A simple cupping of flesh but Clark arches into the touch. Pushes onto it as Lex encourages him. He gasped at the finger that traced his rim. So gentle and slick but frustrating. Clark wants the finger inside, he wants the stretch and he knows already that it won’t burn. He knows that there is going to be nothing but the fullness of the pleasure.

He arched into the thrust, takes Lex’s finger deep and savours Lex’s hiss at his actions. “You’re just so damn delightful.” Lex swore before he leaned over Clark to kiss him again, passionate, wet and hungry. All Clark can do is whimper through it as Lex fucks him with his fingers and ravish his lips. He cries out when Lex yanks away, his voice echoing in the limo then cries out when it is two fingers instead of one. “You’re driving me insane.” Lex whispers. “You’re taking it so well. The way you enjoy this, I can see you loving it.” A slick hand wrapped around his stirred cock. “God above you’re exquisite”

“Stop _teasing_ me _please_.” Comes from his hoarse throat. “ _Please_ just fuck me now.” His hips moved with Lex’s fingers but it is not enough. Even his own fingers had not been enough, the plug neither. “Please, _please_ Lex.”

“ _I- I_ can’t.” Lex’s struggle comes through with his voice as he stares down at his hands and their activities. “I can’t Clark, just wait a bit more, you aren’t ready.” At Clark’s frustrated cry he leaned forward to press kisses against Clark’s jaw and throat. “Just a bit more.”

“Just do it, you can’t hurt me.” Clark’s frustration urged him to grab Lex’s shoulder to keep the man still. “Fuck me _now_.”

“Oh god oh god.” Lex chanted before Clark let him go. He released Clark’s cock and palmed his face and swore. “As nice as that is to know Clark I just can’t as much as I want to. You’ve never-“

“You can’t hurt me by fucking me but not fucking me hurts more Lex.” Green eyes hungrily devoured him as Clark stretched out before Lex’s gaze. “Please.”

“God damnit I’ve lost my fucking mind.” Lex grabbed his cock and the lube as he swore. “I’m going to remind you of this tomorrow you hear me? When you can’t sit and everyone in this country knows exactly what we did tonight.” He continued as he slicked himself up. the lube went flying somewhere but Clark was uncaring as Lex shuffled forward between Clark’s spread legs and pressed against his rim with his cock.

Lex’s gritted teeth showed his struggle with patience as he started the slow press. Clark on the other hand felt complete. His cock jerked and he sighed aloud as the feeling he had been craving finally came. The stretch, the fullness as the head of Lex’s cock pressed against him, his cock jerked and leaked even as he strained and moaned at the feeling.

Lex’s hands on his hips was heaven, the soft thrust before Lex gained control of himself made Clark want to push Lex over climb on and do the job himself. Something must have shown on his face because Lex cursed under his breath before he rolled his hips, pressed forward and sank deep inside of Clark. The breath in his throat got caught and Clark could only gape at Lex as the fullness and the stretch overtook every thought he had. Lex stayed still above him his body shaking minutely from the strain but Clark was once again on the edge his cock throbbing and shaking for the need to cum.

“Oh god Lex.” He breathed. His hands shook but he forced them up so he could cup Lex’s face and force Lex to meet his gaze. “I can feel you.” He breathed, he could feel the wetness at the corner of his eyes but he was flying high on the feel, the thickness of Lex’s cock inside him. “You feel so good.” He gasped. He watched Lex’s eyes widen and moaned when Lex grew thicker inside him. “Lex?”

“You’ll be the death of me.” Lex promised with a shaky smile. “I swear you’ll be the death of me.” He took a shaky breath before he eased out a little way and surged back in his force causing Clark to groan and the feeling. The pace Lex set then, he had taken Clark’s claim to heart because Clark had barely registered Lex inside him before Lex had pulled out and was slamming into him again. Clark could get nothing more than Lex’s name to leave his lips. His hands were useless and he was aware of the sweat on himself, on Lex and the feeling inside him and his gut.

Lex was wrecking him, destroying him with every thrust because all he could do was accept the pleasure and marvel at it. It was beyond anything he had dreamed. Better than getting off himself and that it was Lex taking him apart made it all the better.

The hand on his cock was foul play because Lex had barely started to toy with his cock, his index finger toying and teasing the slit before Clark’s vision began to blank out. He could not say anything more only gasp falling from his mouth as Lex’s thrusts went from long and deep to short grinds and stabs that made him arch and shiver.

It was so crazy, that was the one lucid thought that took his mind. There he was on prom night with Lex but he was getting fucked in the back of a limo not a bed like many would think. Not being seduced in the castle like many would expect but being taken apart by Lex in a limo. Similar to how other country kids had to be doing all over the country. He was losing his virginity alright. Like to Lex just as he wanted but while he was losing it in a vehicle in total kid tradition for many he was getting the Luthor spin on it.

He dragged his hands up so he could pull Lex down and kiss him. Opposite to the thrusts taking him apart their kiss was soft with plenty of breaks. When he gasped into Lex’s mouth as he started to cum. There was no greater relief for him. He watched Lex’s eyes as he went over the edge and fell deeper in love under the green gaze.

As Clark panted through orgasm, Lex pressed kisses to his face, his jaw and neck. When Lex groaned against his mouth and hid his face into Clark’s neck as his thrusts jerked out of rhythm, Clark held Lex to himself and relaxed. He would not change a thing.


End file.
